


Holiday Plans

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [171]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, Holidays, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Kanon tries to figure out how he wants to celebrate Christmas, when his boyfriend, Rhadamanthys, and his brother, Saga, don't exactly get along.





	Holiday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 12-16-2017)

Kanon sighed softly, wondering what to do. Saga was busy with his family, as he and Aiolos had adopted a beautiful little baby girl four months ago. He’d been invited to Christmas at theirs, but he knew Saga had problems with Kanon’s boyfriend, Rhadamanthys. Rhadamanthys’s only family was his brother, Minos, and their half-brother Aiacos, and both of them were doing their own thing. He didn’t want Rhadamanthys to be alone, but he also didn’t want his brother to be uncomfortable all Christmas.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Rhadamanthys reached over, tugging at his long blond hair.

“Trying to figure out Christmas plans.” Kanon sighed, flopping over onto Rhadamanthys’s lap. Rhadamanthys shoved his hair aside and slid a hand up the back of his shirt, scratching gently. Kanon snuggled in like an oversized cat- if he could purr, he would be.

“What’s the problem?” Rhadamanthys asked.

“I don’t want you to be alone, but I don’t want Saga to be uncomfortable? I know you’ve been trying, but he’s still all weirded out by that one time you thought he was me.” Kanon muttered. Rhadamanthys’s hand stilled, and he shrugged his shoulders a bit to make him start back up. He was probably cherry-red right now.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” He hissed through his teeth. “It was one time! And in my defense I’d never met him before, and you just said we’d be meeting your brother, not your twin brother. Asshole.” Rhadamanthys growls, digging his nails in a bit. Kanon bit his lip against a moan,back arching subtly. He liked it when Rhadamanthys got a bit rough.

“I’ll let you live it down when Saga finally gets over it.” Kanon advised. Rhadamanthys huffed softly.

“Kanon?” He asked softly after a few slow moments of silence. Kanon made a soft hum of acknowledgment. “Christmas doesn’t have to be about family, you know?” He asked, pulling his hand free and threading his fingers through the hair close to his scalp, rubbing his head gently instead. Kanon made a noise of confusion. “I’m saying, we could just celebrate like this, with the two of us.” Rhadamanthys sounded soft and fond, and Kanon remembered now that his relationship with his two brothers wasn’t the greatest.

“You’d like that, Rhada?” He asked softly.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. We could visit them briefly on Christmas Eve, if you’d like.” Kanon hummed.

“Yeah, actually, that sounds nice,” he murmurs, sitting up and kissing Rhadamanthys sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
